L'amour
by sandou01
Summary: Voici plusieurs OS sur mon couple Yaoi préféré
1. L'amour c'est compliqué

**L'amour c'est compliqué**

Je n'arrive toujours pas à réalisé que je suis tombé amoureux. Cette personne est la personne que j'admire tant,pour son courage, pour sa vivacité d'esprit. D'habitude elle est très perspicase mais on peux dire que pour les sentiments que je lui porte cette personne est vraiment aveugle. je ne peux pas lui en vouloir elle a toujours été comme ca, très malalaise avec les sentiements.

Enfin bon aujourd'hui encore on s'entraine et j'admire ses muscles, je peux dire que torse nu ca me fait me sentir tout chose, ha oui j'ai oublié de vous dire c'est un homme tout comme moi. J'ai vraiment eu du mal a accepté d'être ...gai, encore maintenant j'ai du mal à le dire.  
Je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien mais pas sur qu'il m'accèpte pour autant, je ne suis qu'un ami pour lui qui  
en plus est un ...

**...:** Idiot, mais c'est pas vrai horo fait attention à ce que tu fait!

...Idiot, comme il vient de le dire. Je ne lui en veux pas je suis vraiment stupide.

**Moi:** je suis désolé je pensais à autre chose  
**...:** oui bah arrête et fait attention à l'entrainement  
**Moi:** ca va allé Ren détend toi  
**Ren:**non ca va pas, on peux pas ce permettre de perdre

...

quelque mois plus tard

...

Cela doit bien faire un mois que le tournoie des shamans est terminé, yoh est finalement devenue le roi comme tout le monde pensait. J'espèrais vraiment que ce soit Ren, et oui que vous voulez c'est l'amour ...

D'ailleur ce la fait bien aussi un mois que je l'ai pas vue, ne croyez pas que je suis du genre a m'apitoyer sur mon sort ou de penser à lui jour et nuit héhé ... en faite si c'est ca je ne peux pas m'en empécher, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un de ces films à l'eau de rose que regarde pilika. Je me fait peur!

Enfin bon je suis sur le chemin du retour, pilika ma demandé de rentré tôt ce soir et que j'avais pas intérêt de faire l'idiot.

**Moi:** Pilika je suis rentré!  
**Pilika:** HOROOOooo, je t'ai préparé à mangé.

Pilika ma trainé dans le salon, la table est placé et les assiettes remplie, j'ai peur ...

Le repas fini, je suis repu pilika avait vraiment fait quelque chose d'excellent puis elle sortie un cadeau.

**Pilika:** Joyeux anniversaire horo

C'est vrai, c'est mon anniversaire ca m'était sortie de la tête.

**Pilika:** Tu avais oublié n'est ce pas ?  
**Moi:** Oui, héhéhé.  
**Pilika:** J'avais remarquer en ce moment tu as l'air ailleurs, comme si tu était amoureux.  
**Moi:** Que.. quoi, n'importe quoi.  
**Pilika:** C'est mignon tu es tout rouge, enfin bon ouvre vite ton cadeau.

Le cadeau était un voyage à Okinawa, ma soeur avait du se ruiné pour ca mais c'est vrai quand ce moment je la voyait peu elle devait tout le temps travailler, je comprends mieux.

**Pilika:** Bon j'ai déjà fait ta valise on part demain et comme ca tu pourra revoir la personne que tu aime.  
**Moi:** Hein !

Elle a invité Ren mais comment sait elle que je l'aime...

**Pilika:** Et oui d'ailleurs il y aura aussi touts tes amis, yoh, manta, ryou, chocolove, ren, lyserg, anna,...  
**Moi:** Tu les as tous invité ?  
**Pilika:** Oui et même tamao, vue que c'est ton amoureuse.  
**Moi:** Pardon?  
**Pilika:** Bah oui, je ne suis pas bête horo, j'ai bien vue que depuis le tournoie tu es ailleurs comme si tu était amoureux, anna étant fiancé, elisa aussi et moi étant ta soeur il ne reste que tamao.  
**Moi:** Eu.. oui bien sur.

Autant la laissé croire que c'est Tamao ca facilitra les choses.

...

Arrivé à Okinawa

...

Je le vois enfin depuis le temps il est la entrain de parler avec sa soeur et tout les autres, il est toujours aussi beau. J'arrive plus à avancer je suis resté cloué sur place.

Ils se retournent tous en me voyant, je croise sont regard et je baisse instinctivement les yeux, je suis trop bête, je sens le rouge me monter au joue. non, c'est pas possible, il vas ce moquer de moi.

Pilika me tape dans le dos et me force à avancer je lève donc la tête et les regardes tous, ils sourient, me font des grands signes.

**Chocolove:** He bien alors mon vieux ta surprise ta fait avaler ta langue ?  
**Pilika: ** Pourtant je lui en es parlé hier.  
**Yoh: ** Allé joyeux anniversaire, direction l'hotel maintenant.

Tout le monde me souhaita mon anniversaire, j'était heureux de tous les revoirs, de le revoir. Pour la distribution des chambres se fut vite fait. Anna avait déjà tout prevue: Elle avec pilika et tamao, Yoh avec ryou et manta, faust et elisa, jun et pei-long, et moi avec chocolove et Ren.

Même si cela m'enchante, je me sens nerveux je ne vais surment pas pouvoir dormire, vive mes vacances...

Au diné, quand je me suis installé, pilika fit en sorte que tamao soit à coté de moi puis elle voulu s'installé à côté de moi mais ren la devanca et s'assit à coté de moi. je me mets à espérer que c'est parce qu'il m'aime et puis je remarque yoh de l'autre côté de Ren. Il a une grande admiration pour yoh, mais s'il dit que c'est son rival je sais qu'il l'aime beaucoup.

Je me sens décu, il n'arrête pas de lui parler, du coup , pour me venger même si cela ne lui ferras rien, je me mets à parler avec tamao.

Le repas s'achève il a finalement parler avec moi, mais que pour ce moquer de moi ou me faire des reproches. Du coup, toujours dans mon optique de vengance j'ai fait beaucoup de compliment à Tamao, qui d'ailleur rougis beaucoup.

On se dirige vers la chambre mais Pilika me retient pour parler.

**Pilika:** J'espère que tu es content, tu as beaucoup parlé avec elle. Je suis contente pour toi, tout ces compliments que tu lui a fait c'était vraiment mignon. Je suis sur qu'elle va finir par tomber amoureuse de toi.  
**...: ** Alors comme ca tu es amoureux de tamao ?  
**Moi:** Ren ...  
**Pilika:** Oui et ne t'avise pas de te mettre sur le chemin.  
**Ren:** Ne t'inquiète pas Pilika sa risque pas, mais je plein Tamao.  
**Pilika:** Hihihi, merci.

Ça remarque me fit très mal du coup je partie sans un mot de plus à la chambre, me mit en pyjama et me mit au lit. En ce moment même tout le monde dort, mais pas moi, je n'y arrive pas parce que déjà j'ai mal de ça remarque et parce qu'il dort juste à coté.

N'en pouvant plus je sort dans le couloir après m'être habillé. la nuit est chaude, je me dirige vers la plage, je m'assoie et regarde la nuit se refléter sur l'eau.

Sayez le jour c'est levé, et je suis toujours sur la plage, je n'ai pas dormis de la nuit. Je ne sais même pas quel heure il est. Je commence à avoir faim, je retourne donc à l'hotel.

**Chocolove:** Horo ou était tu ? on te cherche depuis 2h  
**Horo: ** J'était sur la plage, je profite  
**Tamao:** Tu as pas du dormir de la nuit, tu as de grosse cerne horo. Ca m'inquiète tu devrais aller te coucher.

Tamao dit ca sur un ton si doux, si seulement je n'était pas amoureux de l'autre sans coeur je pourrais l'aimer elle. Après tout c'est une chic fille. Un jour si j'attrape cupidon je lui apprend à viser.

**Moi:** Merci Tamao, il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter.  
**Pilika:** Elle n'était pas la seule on c'est tous inquiété  
**Moi:** Je suis vraiment désolé, bon j'ai faim allons manger.

Je me mets à un coin de la table à coté de Tamao histoire que je n'ai pas l'autre à côté, mais comme j'ai pas de chance il se mets en face de moi. Je ne peux donc pas déjeuner tranquille. Je tombe de sommeil mais fais avec.

On décide d'aller à la plage, on vas donc dans nos chambre histoire d'avoir tout ce qui faut pour aller à la palge.

Chocolove ,étant déjà prets, me laisse seul avec Ren.

**Ren:** Alors c'est de parler comme ca avec Tamao qui t'as empéché de dormire ?  
**Moi:** ...  
**Ren: ** Hé bien tu as perdue ta langue, ca m'étonnerais qu'une fille tombe amoureuse d'un mec comme toi ...  
**Moi:** Tais-toi !  
**Ren:** Pardon !  
**Moi:** Laisse tomber idiot

Je m'apprète à sortire de la chambre mais avant d'atteindre la poigné, mes forces m'abandonne et je tombe au sol et la le trou noir. Je fais un rêve de moi et Ren pour changer. Quand je me suis reveillé j'était sur mon lit allongé, le réveille indiquais 13h. Je me lève en vitesse mais pris d'un vertige je suis près à m'étaler par terre quand quelqu'un me rattrape de justesse.

**...:** Idiot te lève pas, t'es trop fatigué  
**Moi:** Re..ren ?  
**Ren:** Bah oui qui veux tu que ce soit?  
**Moi:** Tu n'es pas à la plage?  
**Ren:** Surment pas, si j'avais pas été la tu te serais venu en courant à la plage si tu t'était pas étalé avant.  
**Moi:** Et pourquoi c'est toi qui es resté ?  
**Ren:** Tu aurais surment préféré Tamao, si tu veux je vais la chercher.

Je ne veux pas, alors, par un réflexe je le reteint par la manche.

**Moi:** Non c'est bon.  
**Ren:** Pourtant tu a l'air de bien l'apprécier, tu n'arrête pas de lui faire des compliments ou de lui demandé de ne pas s'inquiéter. Et ta soeur s'arrange pour que vous soyez toujours que tout les deux non?

Pendant qu'il me lache cette phrase il est toujours de dos et sert ses poings.

**Ren:** Tu l'aime n'est ce pas ?  
**Moi:** ...  
**Ren:** J'en était sur. Vous allez faire un beau couple. Elle est la personne parfaite pour toi, elle sait faire à manger toi qui dévore tout ce qui bouge. héhéhé, je suis content pour vous.

Je lache sa manche il me tourne toujours le dos. son ton n'est pas habituel, sa voix tremble, et rien que ses paroles sont bizare.

**Moi:** Ren ?  
**Ren:** J'ai soif, je descend m'acheter une bouteille.  
**Moi:** Ren ?  
**Ren:** J'irais peut être prévenir les autres que tu es reveillé.  
**Moi:** REN !

Il commence à partire. Il ne m'écoute même pas.

Je me lève et bloque la porte pour pas qu'il sorte.

**Moi:** Ren écoute moi!  
**Ren:** Tu me bloque la porte Horo.  
**Moi:** Ecoute-moi!  
**Ren:** D'a...d'accord  
**Moi:** Pourquoi tu me regarde pas en face, qu'est ce qui t'arrive. De quoi à tu peur ?  
**Ren:** JE n'ais peur de rien !  
**Moi: ** Alors dit moi ca en me regardant dans les yeux

Il ne le fait pas, c'est la première fois que je vois Ren comme ca. Je ne me controle pas, le prends par le bras et le jette sur le lit le plus proche, je me mets au dessus.

**Ren:** à quoi tu joue cretin laisse moi ou je te tue.  
**Moi:** alors vas-y qu'est ce que tu attends ?  
**Ren:** je.. je ne plaisante pas.  
**Moi:** tu parle, tu me ferras rien.  
**Ren:** je...tu ne devrais pas t'y croire car je ...  
**Moi:** tu ne ferra rien tu n'es pas dans ton état habituel.  
**Ren:** ...  
**Moi:** Je t'aime Ren, ce n'est pas Tamao ni qui ce que soit d'autre, mais toi que j'aime

Ren me poussa par terre.

**Ren:** Menteur!  
**Moi:** Qu...quoi? Non!  
**Ren:** Tu mens. Toi tu ne fais attention qu'à Tamao, c'est à elle que tu souris à elle que tu fais des compliments et elle que tu aime. Alors que tu m'ignore, Tu pense a Tamao, pendant que moi je pense à toi!  
**Moi:** Hahahaha.  
**Ren:** Ça te fait rire ?

Je ne peux pas m'arréter de rire mais il a dit ca sur un ton d'une telle colère et avec une pointe de jalousie car j'ai bien l'impression que mes sentiments sont réciproque finalement. Ren s'apprète à sortire.

**Ren:** Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi ca m'énèreve de te voir avec elle, je ne comprend pas non plus ce qu'est ce sentiments qui est apparue quand tu ma dit je t'aime. Pourquoi c'est toujours ton visage qui me revient en tête.

Je plaque Ren contre le mur, il ne veux pas me regarder dans les yeux, il à l'aire géné.Je n'hésite pas une seconde et me jette sur ses lèvres, il ne réponds pas à mon baisé je me décolle de lui alors.

**Moi:** Ca s'appelle de l'amour.  
**Ren:** De l'amour ?  
**Moi:** Oui tu m'aime.

Ren baise à nouveaux la tête.

**Ren:** Je l'aime ?

Vue qu'il est dans ses pensés je m'assoie sur le lit et soupire.

**Ren:** Alors J'aime horo.  
**Moi:** Oui tu m'aime et je suis content que tu soit jaloux. Je pensais que ca ne marcherais pas, tourner autour de Tamao à été finalement une bonne idée.

Ren redescend finalement sur terre, il sert les poings et s'avance vers moi, il lève les yeux vers moi. C'est la que je me prend une gifle monumentale.

**Ren:** Tu t'es servie de Tamao pour me rendre jaloux. Depuis quand tu es comme ca ?  
**Moi:** Je suis désolé de mettre servie d'elle, je voulais pas te faire souffrire. Je pensais même pas que ça marcherait  
**Ren:** Et le pire c'est toi qui prend les devants.  
**Moi:** Comment ca ?  
**Ren:** Tu ma embrassé par surprise alors que ca aurait du être à moi de le faire.  
**Moi:** C'est ca qui t'embête ?

Ren me regardas les yeux pleins de surpsise et tourna la tête avec le rouge au joue. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je le vois rougire. Il est trop beau. Je le tire par le bras pour l'allonger sur le lit et me mets sur lui. Il tourne la tête et mets ses mains devant sa bouche, comme pour ce proté il leva une de ses mains vers ma tête et me regarda dans les yeux puis tira sur ma tête tout en levant la sienne pour m'embrasser.

**Ren:** Je... je t'aime horo  
**Moi:** Moi aussi je t'aime

Je lui souris et l'embrasse de nouveau.

Cette après midi fut le plus merveilleuse de toute ma vie.

* * *

C'est mon premier one-shot yaoi soyez indulgnet ^^

mais j'aime beaucoup le couple horo ren

dite moi ce que vous en penser?


	2. Un rêve révélateur

**un rêve révélateur**

La maison Asakura était en pleine effervescence. Apparemment tous les amis de Yoh étaient réunis chez lui et fêtaient quelque chose, enfin comme d'habitude ils n'avaient pas vraiment de bonne raison pour fêter quoique ce soit.

**Ren:** Tss, Tu n'as pas changé tu es toujours aussi idiot !  
**Horo:** Ha ha ha, tu peux tout me dire cela ne me fait plus rien j'ai l'habitude maintenant.  
**Chocolove:**Vous êtes trop mignon on dirait un vieux couple.

Ren s'était levé et pointait son arme vers Chocolove. Celui-ci commença à déglutir pendant que les autres rigolaient.

**Yoh:** Chocolove a raison on dirait vraiment un couple des fois.  
**Manta:** Oui je me demande lequel est le plus à plaindre, Ren pour la stupidité de Horo ou Horo pour les colères de Ren.  
**Yoh:** Ha ha ha...  
**Ren:** Qui serait le plus à plaindre ?  
**Manta:** Ah euh.. Toi bien sûr...  
**Ren:** Je préfère ça.  
**Yoh:** Cela veux dire que tu pourrais sortir avec lui ?  
**Ren:** Dis pas n'importe quoi, il est trop stupide. Ce serait en plus dégoûtant de sortir avec un garçon, surtout tel que lui.  
**Horo:** Pfft, ce serait moi le plus à plaindre, je suis sûr que tu piquerais des crises de jalousie à tout va.  
**Ren:** Même pas vrai, de toute façon à par moi tu aurais personne si on sortait ensemble.  
**Horo:**C'est bien ce que je dis, tu es possessif.

Ren bouda et tout le monde rigola. La soirée continua dans la bonne humeur, puis, tout le monde parti se coucher. Ren se réveilla en pleine nuit ayant soif il descendit alors à la cuisine. Son verre à la main il alla s'asseoir au salon et regarda la nuit par la fenêtre.  
Il n'entendit pas la personne qui était elle aussi debout s'approcher de lui et s'asseoir à ses côtés.

**...:** Salut, toi aussi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?  
**Ren:** Horo ? Non j'avais juste soif.  
**Horo:**Dit moi tu me déteste vraiment?

Ren ne répondit pas tout de suite, il était tétanisé par l'air triste qu'avait prit l'ainou.

**Ren,** _rouge:_ Je ne te déteste pas.  
**Horo:**Super ! Moi je t'aime.

Horo se jeta dans les bras de l'héritier Tao. Celui-ci devint encore plus rouge. Voyant la gêne du brun le shaman aux cheveux bleus eut une idée qui lui traversa l'esprit.  
Il se mit alors à poser des baisers papillons dans le cou. Ren commença à se débattre. Voyant cette réaction l'ainou, laissant toujours un bras autour de la taille de l'autre, glissa une de ses mains sous le T-shirt de Ren.

**Ren:** Sa suffit Horo!  
**Horo:** Si tu veux que j'arrête alors débat-toi avec plus de force. Ne t'inquiète pas tu vas aimer.  
**Ren:** _(il en as des bonnes je n'y arrive pas je n'ai plus de force, c'est comme si j'avais plus d'énergie et comment ça je vais aimé, il peux toujours rêver !) _

Horo se prit à enlever le T-shirt de sa victime. Celui-ci en profita pour se dépêcher à s'enfuir mais son bourreau fut plus rapide il le ratrappa. Ren était face contre terre, il ne voulait plus bougé quand il sentit une main s'introduire sous son pantalon et lui caresser son membre, Pendant qu'une sucions se faisait sentir sur son épaule. En effet le shaman bleu lui faisait une marque qui montrait à tous qu'il lui appartenait.

**Ren:** Arrêtes sinon je...  
**Horo:** Tu quoi ?  
**Ren:** Je vais te tuer.  
**Horo: **Et comment tu as déjà du mal à articuler un seul mot.

Ren se retourna à ce moment pour pouvoir faire face à son tortionnaire et lui infliger un coup pour l'assommer mais les lèvres de celui-ci s'emparèrent des siennes. Horo passa sa langue sur les lèvres appétissantes du brun pour y quémander le passage qui lui fut refusé. Pour y avoir accès le snowbordeur passa la main qui était à l'avant dans le pantalon derrière il pinça alors les fesses de sa proie, qui celui-ci pour affirmer son mécontentement poussa un petit cri. L'accès fut donc dégagé, l'ainou alors en profita pour commencer un ballet entre sa langue et celle de Ren.  
Lui avait finalement abandonné toute lutte et ce laissa porter quand Horo décida d'aller un peu plus loin. Il descendit alors vers le pantalon qu'il décida d'enlever. Il ne restait que le boxer qu'il retira aussi vite.  
Il commença à prendre le membre de son amant en bouche.

**Ren:** Arrête, s'il te plait.  
**Horo: **Allez détends-toi je suis sûr que tu vas aimer.

Horo commença le supplice, Ren lui passa ses mains dans les cheveux bleus pour finalement l'inciter à continuer. Au moment où le brun allait pouvoir ce libérer l'ainou s'arrêta net et repartit prendre possession de la bouche de son amant.

**Ren:** Tu as vraiment la fâcheuse tendance à ne jamais terminer ce que tu as commencé.  
**Horo: ** Qui a dit que j'avais terminé ?  
**Ren: **De quoi ? Non Horo pas çaaaa...

Horo avait entreprit de pénétrer le brun. Celui-ci pleurait de douleur et s'accrochait au T-shirt du snowbordeur, quand la douleur passa il entreprit de s'attaquer aux lèvres de son bourreau. Celui-ci commenca de long vas-et-vient qui se firent plus intense.

**Horo: **Je t'avais prévenu que tu allais aimer.

Pour éviter de répondre Ren reprit possession des lèvres de Horo. Dans un dernier coup de bassin les deux se libérèrent puis L'ainou se posa à côté de son amant. ce dernier se posa sur le torse du shaman aux cheveux bleus.

**Horo: ** Tu trouve sa toujours dégoûtant ?  
**Ren:** Tais-toi !  
**Horo:** Je t'aime.  
**Ren,** _murmurant:_Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ren se réveilla dans sa chambre en sursaut.

**Ren:**Un rêve, tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve... Alors pourquoi je suis déçu ? Non c'est pas possible je ne peux pas être amoureux...

Il partit prendre sa douche, ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers une seule et même personne, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il éprouvait une certaine attirance pour "le crétin". Il devait à tous prix éviter de le voir pour l'instant.  
Quand il sortit de sa douche il croisa malheureusement l'objet de son fantasme, il devint plus rouge que rouge.

**Horo:**Eh bien Ren ça va pas tu as de la fièvre ?

Horo colla alors son front sur celui de Ren. Ce qui fit rougir encore plus celui-ci, il le poussa alors puis partit dans sa chambre.

**Horo:**Ren au fait on va pas tarder à déjeuner. Dépêche-toi ou il restera plus rien !

Ren ne voulait pas descendre mais au bout de dix minutes il entendit la voix d'Horo.

**Horo:**Arrête Yoh, Je veux pas...

Il n'entendit pas le reste de la phrase, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il déboula dans le salon comme une furie. Les autres furent surpris de cette brusque apparition. Devant Ren il y avait Yoh qui essayait de faire manger Horo comme un bébé.

**Chocolove:** Tu as vu Ren, ils sont trop mignon on dirais un vieux couple.  
**Horo: **C'est vraiment pas drôle Chocolove .

Horo repoussa la cuillère avec un air renfrogné. Mais Yoh continua d'insister, ce qui déplut fortement à Ren.

**Ren:**Tss, vous n'avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire. Vous n'êtes que des idiots.

Cette phrase fut un déclic pour Horo qui du coup accepta finalement la cuillère de Yoh, il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça mais il le fit. Puis Yoh fit alors un bisou sur la joue de Horo.

**Yoh:** Tu vois quand tu veux tu peut-être mignon !  
**Ren:** Tch, gamin.  
**Horo:**Que se passe t-il t'es jaloux.

Ren entra dans une colère noir il chopa l'ainou par le col et l'amena dans sa chambre, celui-ci avait laissé échapper ces mots sans même sans rendre compte. Les autres était restés assis et priaient pour la vie de Horo.

**Horo: **Je suis désolé je sais pas ce q...

Il ne put finir sa phrase car l'hériter des Tao avait pris possession de ses lèvres. Une petite heure plus tard Horo descendit débraillé et décoiffé dans la cuisine.

**Chocolove:** Tu as dû passer un sale quart d'heure.  
**Yoh:**Oui, vu ta tête il a dû t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

L'ainou ne répondit pas, il fit un sourire et prit discrètement une bouteille de lait dans le frigo puis remonta en quatrième vitesse. Les deux autres n'étaient pas loin de la vérité mais pas comme il le pensait. Ren était alors allongé sur son lit le sourire aux lèvres un air satisfait.

**Horo:** Tient je t'ai ramené de quoi te rafraîchir.  
**Ren:** Tu n'étais pas obligé.  
**Horo:** Je sais mais maintenant on sort ensemble c'est mon rôle de prendre soin de toi.  
**Ren: ** Tss.  
**Horo:**Et j'avais raison, tu es jaloux et possessif

Ren détourna la tête d'un air boudeur, le rouge aux joues, Horo lui fit alors pivoter le visage vers lui et l'embrassa.

**Horo:** Et je remerci tes deux défauts sinon jamais on aurait pu se rendre compte qu'on éprouvait les mêmes sentiments... Ah et avant que j'oubli. Je t'aime.  
**Ren:**... Moi aussi je t'aime.

* * *

Voici mon premier lemon yaoi ^^'

Alors qu'en dite vous ?


End file.
